


Above the Stars

by volleyowlets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Future Fic, M/M, Mechanics, Moving Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Futakuchi is done living at home, so he does what any sane person would do. He moves to Tokyo. He doesn't expect his neighbour to be quite that good looking, or that he'd be such a goddamn nerd, but really, it could be worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the newest of my rarepair works!  
> This fic is going to feature themes very close to my heart and I'm not necessarily going to tag them. There will be a bit of emotional abuse going on, but it will be resolved the further we go.  
> Also comment, I live off feedback! Please read and enjoy!

Futakuchi was done. 

There’s only so much hurt a person can take from the people that are meant to love and support them. That’s why he was moving. He didn’t know how he was going to do it, but somehow he would learn to live on his own. 

He’d managed to find a job in Tokyo. Sure, it didn’t pay particularly great, but the hours were good and he knew what he’d be doing. All he had to do now was break it to his family. He had no idea how he was going to do that of course, but it had to be today. He was moving into his apartment on the weekend after all. 

They were gathered around the table, eating dinner and talking about their days as they always were at six o’clock. No one was ever interested in what he did, or had planned for his life, it’s how he’d managed to find an apartment of his own, get a job, and had already packed most of the things he needed to move to Tokyo. 

“Oh, and mum, I’ll be out on Sunday. Ryuunosuke is going to take me shopping. Isn’t he just the sweetest?” His oldest sister laughed. 

Futakuchi could think of a million things that would be more interesting than shopping, particularly with that idiot that she called a boyfriend. Futakuchi could recognise his own lack of academic smarts, but really, the guy couldn’t have been more stupid. 

“That’s lovely dear. Kenji, aren’t you going out this weekend too? You’re never home so I don’t see why you wouldn’t,” his mother said, her tone indicating that she wasn’t happy with him. 

_ Better now than later _ , he thought as he opened his mouth. 

“I won’t be here this weekend,” he started. “I’m moving to Tokyo.” 

The silence over the table was deafening for a wonderful total of about five seconds before everyone started talking. 

“What do you mean you’re moving to Tokyo?”

“Since when?”

“You’re such an ungrateful child.” 

“Do you have a job?” 

“Why are you moving?” 

They were all so predictable. Once he was gone, they wouldn’t care at all. They were about to try talk him out of it though, and he knew it. That’s the kind of people they were, had always been. 

“I’m moving on Saturday morning. Yes, I have a job. And I’m moving because I want to,” he said, probably sounding like the ungrateful child they all liked to say he was. 

“Yes but why? Are we not good enough for you? Do you not appreciate us? We have never done anything short of supporting you and you’re just leaving without any explanation. Have you ever thought about this? Where will this move take you? You will be so far from everyone you love Kenji. Reconsider this,” his mother said, her frustration showing in her tone. 

“I’m twenty-one and no, you have never supported me.” 

“We have supported you financially for your entire life Kenji, don’t you start that with me.” 

“You supported a child. If you didn’t you’d get arrested for neglect or you’d have had social services called on you. No, you fed me and made sure I had an education. You never once came to anything I enjoyed. You never came to one of my volleyball games, even when we went to Nationals it wasn’t good enough for you,” he said. “You never came to one of our tech showcases at school, and you sure as hell didn’t support me going through my degree at university.” 

He wasn’t feeling like eating anymore. The entire conversation had ruined his appetite, though he had expected this might happen. 

The table was silent now, and he watched as his father’s expression morphed into one of rage. Futakuchi found it hilarious that his family continued to pretend that it was normal for a father to hold his son against a wall by the neck while yelling at him. It had been a key part of his life for so many years, it was a wonder he’d never left any finger marks. He was sure that that was going to be his father's response. 

It’s always been funny how adults pretend that they’re calm when they’ve been told they’re bad people. Watching his father ball his fists in rage without causing him harm though? That was a new one. 

“No one’s going to say I’m wrong?” He taunted, glancing at each member of his family in turn. “What a shame. Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go continue packing my things.” 

He put his leftovers in a container before leaving his plate at the sink and hurrying to his bedroom. The last thing he wanted was to give his family the opportunity to corner him. It just wouldn’t be pretty if they did that. 

He sighed as he pulled a half filled box over to his desk. It was time to start packing it up, he’d need these supplies soon enough. Who knew, he might end up bringing work home. 

A knock sounded on his bedroom door, startling him as he placed two bookends into the box. He took a deep breath before he said ‘come in’, surprised that whoever it was had waited for him to respond before barging in like they normally would. 

It was his sister, the oldest one. She looked upset. 

“Kenji,” she started, her voice wobbling like she might cry. “Are you really leaving?” 

He couldn’t tell if she had been put up to this. She was good at crying on demand, at looking sympathetic when all she really wanted was blackmail and to know your greatest weaknesses. He knew, he could do the same thing. 

“Yes.” 

The look on his sisters face told him all he needed to know. She had been put up to this, told to try and dissuade him from leaving. 

“Kenji, have you thought about this at all? Will you be able to afford to live on your own? We won’t be helping you. If you leave, we won’t accept you back into the house when you realise it was a mistake,” she said. 

He was glad that he had made this decision. Nothing would keep him in Miyagi. 

“That’s fine,” he said, smiling. “I don’t need any of you. It was all of you who needed me. Now if you don’t mind, I have some boxes to finish packing. Goodnight.” 

Futakuchi listened as she let out a sigh, before his bedroom door closed behind her and he could let out the breath he’d been holding. 

This was the best decision he’d made. Tokyo would be good, healthy even for him. Yes, that’s right. He was leaving because his family had taken a toll on his mental health and wellbeing, that was the main thing. He’d be much happier once he was gone. 

Sure he didn’t know anyone in Tokyo, except that old captain from the Johzenji volleyball team who had somehow gone to Tokyo university, but he’d manage. Yeah, he’d make some friends, and if he didn’t, he always did like being by himself sometimes. 

Self care is what it was all about in this move, and he was sure he’d need every bit of self care he could get in his new job. It was going to be worth it though. He didn’t need his family if they were going to hurt him still. 

Tokyo was for the best. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, I'm amazed and in awe. Thank you so much for reading, and as always leave a comment if you want more! 
> 
> An update on this: I'm going to try updating every Wednesday so that hopefully chapters will be longer and/or I'll actually update consistently! Thanks!!

The day was upon him. He was finally going to be getting out of this hell hole of a house, and start living his own life. He couldn’t wait. 

Futakuchi paused, holding the last of his boxes in his hands as he glanced around his bedroom. His  _ old _ bedroom. It would definitely take some getting used to the idea of having his own apartment with his own bedroom. Just the thought of it made him excited. 

He closed the door, hurrying downstairs to where Aone waited for him, his best friend having said he’d drive him to Tokyo. Something about making sure he settled into his apartment might have been mentioned. Maybe. At one point or another. 

“Ready to go?” Futakuchi asked, smiling widely at his friend. 

Aone nodded, keys jingling in his hand as he walked around to the drivers side. 

His family had told him they’d be leaving early in the morning, and they’d said their goodbyes the previous evening. It hurt a bit that they hadn’t wanted to see him off though. For all the fuss they’d kicked up about him leaving, they didn’t seem to care at all now that he was actually leaving. 

Stepping into the car, he closed his eyes, letting Aone’s music wash over him and lull him into a safe sense of security. They’d be in Tokyo before he knew it.

* * *

 

“Aone, isn’t this wonderful?” Futakuchi said, placing the last of his boxes on the floor. 

They stood together in the lounge, admiring the small apartment. The kitchen was big, much bigger than Futakuchi had thought it was going to be. It was a relief. He’d still be able to make himself food and comfortably move around. 

“Yeah,” his best friend said, crouching to open a box. 

“I can’t wait. A fully furnished apartment Aone, I can’t believe that I found this place, and for such a good rent price!”

It was true. The place was amazing and he was paying one of the lowest rent prices he’d been able to find. He still wasn’t sure how or why the rent was as low as it was, he wasn’t about to complain though. 

He picked up a box, opening it to start putting things away in their place. He hadn’t had much at home, most of the boxes were filled with old novels he’d read over the years, all given to him by friends or bought from library book sales with what little money he’d had. 

It took two hours for all of the boxes to be unpacked, and for Futakuchi to realise he had no food. 

“Aone we need food. What do you want for dinner?” 

He got no response as he grabbed the keys and began shuffling Aone out of the apartment. He was hungry, and if his best friend didn’t say something he was getting food and eating without him. 

The supermarket was big, and as he threw food in the basket he carried he watched other shoppers around him. He only needed staple foods for this week, it would be much easier to live that way than have no money by the end of his second day in Tokyo. 

Rice, fish, vegetables, and various fruits found their way to the basket. He knew which meals he’d have on each day for at least the first three days he was in Tokyo. It gave him enough that he’d be able to get through until the end of his first day of work. 

By the time he’d finished his shopping, Aone was standing out the front with his own bag of snacks. Of course, if their past shopping experiences had any correlation to what was in the bag, there was nothing but sugar and unhealthy western snack foods. He still had no idea why Aone seemed to like them so much. 

“Movie snacks,” was all the explanation Aone gave after he’d paid for the healthier meal food. 

It was late by the time they returned to the apartment. Aone left Futakuchi to prepare food, while he got out a laptop and started to boot it up. By the time dinner was prepared, the menu screen for Howl’s Moving Castle was playing on screen. Two quick showers later, they sat in front of the laptop, movie ready to play. 

“After all this time, I can gotta believe you still watch this with me,” Futakuchi said, leaning on Aone’s shoulder slightly as he ate his dinner. 

The opening credits started playing as Aone replied, “you’re a good person.” 

He wasn’t entirely sure what his friends point was, but nevertheless, he was happy to watch one of his favourite childhood movies. It brought a sense of calm over him, and made him forget just how far away he was going to be from anyone he knew once Aone was gone in the morning. 

He wasn’t sure he was ready.

* * *

 

It’s his first day of work and he thinks he’s been doing a good job. He liked to believe he was one of the best mechanics when he’d been in the high school classes. His parents had wanted him to do something at university though, so he’d completed one course. 

“Futakuchi, you’ve done well today. All of your vehicles have been in excellent condition once you’ve finished with them,” his boss said, a pleased tone in his voice. 

“Thanks. A job well done is what I am here for,” he returned with a grin. “I look forward to working with you further.” 

His boss smiled as he locked up the workshop behind them. It had been a long day, with a number of people coming in for quick fixes on their cars. One had come in for new spark plugs, another just needed a quick repair of the radiator line. It had been fun. 

Cars and their various needs had always interested him, and leaving his first day of work covered in grease was something he’d been looking forward to. His coworkers weren’t too bad either. He’d met Kazuma, who was his boss’s son, and Komi, who he suspected was a simple man who didn’t have an off switch. The rest of the staff were paid on a part time and casual basis so he’d been told, but with him and Komi as new hires, he suspected that the family-run business wasn’t going to use them often. 

“So, Futakuchi, what brought you here? You said you came here from Miyagi somewhere right? Was there any particular reason?” Komi asked, following him on his way to the train station. 

“Just a change of scenery,” he laughed, no one had to know the reason behind the move. “Too little of anything in my hometown. I’ve always told myself I’d move to Tokyo one day.” 

Komi nodded. 

“It’s worth it. I’ve spent my whole life here and I still find new things to do. It’s great!” 

“That’s good to hear then,” Futakuchi laughed. “Is this your platform?” 

His short coworker grinned as he spoke, “You bet it is! I’ll see you tomorrow alright? Don’t get lost on your way home!” 

He shook his head as he waved at Komi, heading for his own train that was due to arrive in two minutes. People were everywhere. He’d never seen so many people gathered in one train station, but he supposed he’d never really been in a city as big as Tokyo before. He always had been left at home when his family went on trips to the nearby cities. 

His train ride wasn’t long, he was standing, packed with people like sardines into the side of the carriage the whole way home though. Ten minutes after he’d boarded, he pushed his way off the train. He’d only walked one block when he realised he’d been following the black haired guy ahead of him. 

He kept following him all the way up to the doors of the apartment complex before the guy turned around with a grin. 

“Are you stalking me?” 

Futakuchi felt his breath hitch. This guy was gorgeous. Sure, his hair could use some work, but if he had a type, well, this was it. And he looked like he worked out if the muscular shape of his legs were anything to go by beneath those slacks he was wearing. 

“No, but don’t you wish I was?” Futakuchi returned, his own smirk making its way onto his face. 

“Oh?” The man made a show of looking him up and down, eyes raking over his body. “I suppose I wouldn’t be offended.” 

Futakuchi continued forward, into the apartment complex and headed for the elevator. Now it was his mystery man’s turn to follow. 

“Are you stalking me?” Futakuchi asked, his voice imitating the man’s. 

He didn’t expect the awful laugh that sounded beside him. If he thought the man was attractive before, he didn’t anymore. He’d like to never hear that laugh again in his life. 

“No, but don’t you wish I was?” 

Futakuchi nearly punched the man as he stepped out of the elevator. He didn’t expect to be followed out. Surely this guy wasn’t going to follow him into his own home. 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” 

He watched the man pause at the door beside his. 

“Oh, well I’m sure I can arrange to never see you again if that’s what you really want,” the man said, pushing a key into the lock. 

So this was his neighbour then. The man hadn’t annoyed him yet, surely he wouldn’t have any trouble with him later. Futakuchi wouldn’t get his hopes up though. He wouldn’t be disappointed by anyone in his life. Not again. 

“Much appreciated. Thanks. See you never.” 

He pulled out his own key, fumbling slightly to get it into the lock. Of course he’d fumble, and right while his neighbour was still there. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he heard. 

“What?” He turned back to face his neighbour as he managed to open his door. 

“My name. Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

_ It suits him _ , Futakuchi thought. It matched even that crappy laugh. 

“Futakuchi Kenji. Goodnight Kuroo.”

Futakuchi heard, rather than saw Kuroo snort. Of course he’d be hotter than hell in appearance, but did he have any laugh that didn’t sound like a monkey dying? 

“Goodnight Futakuchi. Sleep well.” 

Pushing the door closed behind himself Futakuchi let the smile slip onto his face. Tokyo would definitely be good. Especially if he got to see that neighbour more often. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, update on Wednesday's. Or at least, Wednesday's for me. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Please comment and leave kudos~ Til next week!

“Oi Futakuchi, you wanna come for dinner with us tonight? There’s a grilled barbecue place down the street that’s really good,” Komi yelled. 

Despite his short stature, the young man was ridiculously loud. He wondered why his boss had hired the man, not for the first time. If it weren’t for how good he was with cars, he’d really be questioning the entire thought process behind hiring him. 

“Sure,” he replied. 

They waited while their boss locked up the garage, before they all set off down the street. The four mechanics were seated promptly, with menus placed before them in no time. 

“Man, what should I get?” Komi asked, staring at the menu with glee.

He really was a simpleton. Futakuchi was quite impressed, he wished he had a one-track mind like that. Surely it was a nice life to live. 

“Would you all like to share the barbeque meats for four?” Kazuma asked, glancing around the table. 

His father seemed happy with the suggestion as he called the waitress back, gaining an affirmative nod from both Futakuchi and Komi before he ordered. As the girl walked away from their table he turned back to look at them all with a grin. 

“So Komi, tell us about that boyfriend of yours. He seemed nice when he picked you up the other day,” he said, bringing a frown to Futakuchi’s face. 

Komi had a boyfriend? 

“Akinori’s great! We’re going to see a musical this weekend. He says it’s because his coworker keeps talking about how good it was, but I know he loves musicals just as much,” Komi laughed. “I still don’t know which musical he got tickets to though. He won’t tell me.” 

Futakuchi snorted at that, drawing the attention to himself. 

“Surely you could find out which theatre it’s playing at and google it for yourself?” 

Komi stares at him momentarily, a scandalised look on his face before he burst into a fit of laughter. Futakuchi has no idea what he’d said that was so funny, but it was obvious he’d said something. 

“I forgot it was your day off on Thursday. Akinori would never fall for that though. You’d get along with him well actually,” Komi said with a smile. “You’re both sarcastic assholes.” 

Futakuchi would deny ever making the noise that made its way out of his mouth.  _ He was not a sarcastic asshole _ . Except he might have been, sometimes. 

His mind crept back to the previous week when he’d met his neighbour. The other man had deserved every bit of what he’d been given. He was just as bad. 

“That’s just rude Haruki. I think I deserve an apology,” he grinned. 

“Oh Kenji, if only you were worth my kindness.” 

They were all laughing as their nest arrived, the burner set in front of them and ready to cook the meat on. The gleam in his coworkers eyes was intense, all of them ready to eat their own weights in barbecued meat. 

The table was silent as they all put their meat on the burner, letting it cook before putting eat piece in their mouths immediately. 

Futakuchi was pleasantly surprised by how good the meat was. Komi hadn’t been lying, it was amazing. He was placing another piece of meat on the burner when Komi decided to speak up again. 

“You know, I think you’d like a guy I used to know in high school. He was on a rival volleyball team, but he was a sarcastic asshole. You’d probably be his type too if I’m honest. I remember when he got dumped by-”

“You played volleyball in high school?” Futakuchi said, his emotion bursting out of him. 

He was excited, he hadn’t thought any of his fellow mechanics would have played volleyball. Baseball maybe, but volleyball? He hadn’t thought the chances were particularly high. 

“Yeah, we both did, ain’t that right Kazuma?” Komi smiled. 

“Yep. We were good, but it wasn’t something I really wanted to continue after high school,” Kazuma explained. 

Futakuchi smiled, watching as the elder Numai clapped his son on the back. 

“You were a great volleyball player Kazuma,” he said proudly. “I only wish I’d been able to see your last game!” 

“Dad stop that.” 

Futakuchi watched the exchange sadly. It had been a while since he’d moved to Tokyo, and only one of his sisters had deigned him worth their time to check up on how everything was going. He knew his family were still disapproving of his move, but he was enjoying himself and doing what he did best. 

Aone had been checking in with him every couple of days, making sure that he was eating properly and sleeping at a reasonable hour. Really, after all these years, his best friend should have known by now that he ate well and only slept late on weekends. It was nice to have someone worry though. 

“Ah, I really ought to get going. Akinori will be starting to wonder what’s taking me so long,” Komi laughed, looking at his watch. “How much do we owe you?” 

Their boss waved his hand at them. 

“Don’t worry about it. My treat for how well you’ve both been performing since you started,” he said, a smile on his face as he called the waitress and paid the bill for the table. “Thank you for the meal boys. I suppose I will see you tomorrow Haruki. Kenji, you enjoy your weekend. We’ll see you on Saturday morning.” 

Without waiting for them to say their goodbyes, the father and son started walking away from the restaurant. Futakuchi watched them leave before turning in the opposite direction, Komi on his heels as they headed for their trains in the cold night air.

* * *

 

Futakuchi shivered as he stepped off the train. The night breeze had picked up an icy chill while he’d been on the train. He’d need to consider bringing a jacket for work soon, winter was just around the corner after all. 

He tucked his hands under his armpits as soon as he’d passed through the station gates, hurrying down the path in an effort to keep warm. He couldn’t wait to get home and be showered and in bed at a reasonable hour. 

“Well look who it is,” a distinct voice came from behind him. “Futakuchi Kenji.” 

A loud sigh escaped him before he could stop it. What was he doing out at the same time again? 

“Kuroo. What an unpleasant surprise,” he said, a forced smile making its way onto his face as his neighbour came to walk beside him. 

“Is that any way to speak to someone you hardly know?” 

Futakuchi raised an eyebrow at him. Was this guy serious? After their first meeting there was no way he’d treat the guy with kindness, besides that was more Aone’s forte. For all the intimidating looks he gave people, his best friend was the softie between them. 

“I don’t know, is there any reason for me to treat you well?” Futakuchi asked, pausing briefly to see Kuroo’s reaction before continuing. “You know what, don’t answer that. You’re probably incapable of being a good person anyway.” 

He heard a loud huff from his neighbour and glanced at him to see a wide grin on his face.

“I’m always nice,” Kuroo said. 

“No you’re not.”

Futakuchi knew his lips were twitching upward, betraying the indifference he was trying to display. He turned his face to the side, not facing Kuroo as they walked up to the door to their apartment building. 

“I am nice, but that’s not why I was going to talk to you,” he listened to Kuroo say. 

He turned back, toward his neighbour with a questioning gaze. He had wanted to talk to him? 

“What did you want to talk about then?” He asked. 

Kuroo opened the door, holding it open for Futakuchi as he entered and pressed the button on the elevator. This really felt like déjà vu. 

“I was going to see if you’d like to come over tomorrow night. I’m having some old friends over,” Kuroo said. 

He glanced at Kuroo, standing awkwardly in the corner of the elevator. It was kind of funny if he was honest. He’d always known he was attractive, not amazingly so just slightly above average, but for someone who was so obviously good looking to show any signs of being interested? He really must have made an impression on him that first night. 

“I suppose I might be able to spare some of my precious time,” he said, stepping out of the elevator as it dinged open. “You know, between sleeping in and watching movies all day, I was just thinking I might not see you’re ugly mug.” 

Kuroo made a loud sound of protest. 

“I’m beautiful I’ll have you know. Everyone thinks so!” 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself, Kuroo. Goodnight,” he said. 

He could have sworn that the smirk on Kuroo’s face was his imagination.

* * *

 

Futakuchi sighed, leaning back against the counter in his kitchen. He’d finished all his chores for the day, a quick grocery run and his household cleaning done, all he had left was to shower before he headed over to Kuroo’s. 

He had no idea how formal it was meant to be, though he assumed it wouldn’t be anything particularly serious and he’d get away with a pair of comfortable, but nice, track pants. He could make it look neat and casual. 

It was nearly six by the time he’d worked up the will to shower and face the fact that he was meant to be next door in half an hour. He took his time though, washing his hair and using that one minty shower gel that Aone had given him when he’d moved in. Really, Kuroo wasn’t worth this much effort. It was just a gathering of friends, he had no one to impress. 

_ Except you want to impress Kuroo _ , his brain supplied, quite unhelpfully. It wasn’t his fault that Kuroo was a sarcastic, but extremely attractive man. 

As he got out of the shower he contemplated whether he should wear black or grey track pants. The black ones were wide legged, but comfortable. The grey ones were more fitted. He was weighing up his options when he heard a loud hoot come from his neighbours apartment. People were arriving. 

Grey it would be. He grabbed a black shirt, drying his hair with the towel before replacing it and glancing at himself in the mirror. He looked nice he supposed. Grey pants and a black shirt looked a bit weird. Pulling his shirt off, he swapped it out for a white one, satisfied with how he now looked as he pulled on a pair of socks and shoes. 

He was ready to face Kuroo and whoever these friends were. 

He checked his pockets, making sure he had his phone and his keys, before swinging his door shut. He knocked on Kuroo’s front door, forcing himself to look as casual as could with his hands in his pockets. 

“Well, well, look who decided to show his face,” Kuroo said as he opened the door. 

Futakuchi was relieved as he took in Kuroo’s bright red shirt and black track pants. He wasn’t underdressed. 

“If you don’t want me I can go right back to my apartment over there,” he said, locking eyes with Kuroo. “You know I have no problems with that.” 

Kuroo’s grin spoke for him as he moved to the side, allowing Futakuchi to enter his apartment. It looked much the same as his own, except it was much bigger. The space available in Kuroo’s apartment was easily twice that of what his own had, and Futakuchi couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous. His apartment was perfect for himself though, so really he shouldn’t have been jealous at all. 

“I told you he’d come,” Kuroo announced as they entered the lounge area, and Futakuchi could’ve kissed his coworker in relief. “This is-” 

“Futakuchi!” Komi yelled, launching himself over the back of the couch. 

“Haruki,” a blond boy said, a warning in his tone that his coworker obviously paid no mind. 

“Hey Komi, didn’t expect to see you here,” he said, catching a glimpse of Kuroo’s look of disbelief. “It’s good to see someone I actually know.” 

Komi laughed, loud and far too happy for any regular person. It was good though, he felt his muscles relaxing. He hadn’t even realised how worked up he’d been at the thought of being in Kuroo’s apartment, with Kuroo’s friends, and Kuroo himself. That’s the problem with having gorgeous neighbours with horrendous laughs he supposed. 

“Let me introduce you to everyone,” Komi said, gesturing to the rest of the people gathered in the room. “Ya know, since Kuroo obviously won’t do it.”

Futakuchi glanced back at Kuroo who was still standing in shock. He felt a grin slipping onto his face knowing that Kuroo had been rendered speechless. At least it wasn’t just him. 

“This idiot here is Akinori,” Komi started, kissing the blond from earlier on the cheek. 

“Pleasure to meet you. Nice to put a face to the name,” Futakuchi said, shaking the other man’s hand. 

He seemed nice enough. 

“Now, from the left, this is Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, Yaku, and-” 

“Sawamura!” Futakuchi said, cutting his coworker off in surprise. 

“Hey Futakuchi, long time no see,” he smiled. 

Now it was Futakuchi’s turn to be shocked into silence. He hadn’t known that anyone else from Miyagi lived in Tokyo now, granted he didn’t talk to anyone from high school that hadn’t gone to his own school. Even then, he supposed he even limited that contact now, Aone being the exception. 

Kuroo seemed to have recovered from his earlier confusion now. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold the hell up,” Kuroo said, moving deeper into the room and pointing at Futakuchi. “You know, not only Komi, but Sawamura as well?” 

A grin crept onto his face as he spoke in a low voice. 

“Oh? Are you worried that I get around more than you?” 

He heard Sawamura groan in the background, while the rest of Kuroo’s friends laughed at their friend’s misfortune. Sawamura was about to start suffering with him though.

“Please, Sawamura would never,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

Futakuchi laughed as he said, “Oh, you’d be surprised what a deprived university student will do.” 

The look on Kuroo’s face was priceless, and a quick look at Sawamura had him doubled over with laughter. Komi and that Bokuto guy were no better, and both of the men they were with looked like they were thinking about leaving them all here and going home. 

“One time, Futakuchi,” Sawamura said once he’d recovered slightly. 

“One time, Sawamura,” he mocked in return. 

“Man, I like you,” Bokuto said, moving over to make space for Futakuchi to sit beside him on the couch. “What do you do?” 

“Oh, I work at Numai mechanics with Komi,” he said, letting himself get comfortable. 

He was settling in and chatting comfortably with Kuroo’s friends while Kuroo set up a couple of gaming consoles. He saw a karaoke machine, with microphones he could only assume were for a loud singing competition later. There was also a Nintendo Switch, remotes ready to play Mario Kart. 

He smiled as he was passed a remote, eyes locking with Kuroo’s, who smiled at him. Futakuchi felt his heart start beating out of his chest. Who had given Kuroo the right to look so good when he gave a genuine smile? 

He was so screwed. 

“Gentleman,” Kuroo started, drawing their attention to the centre of the room. “If you would all be so kind, this party is beginning and four of you have been selected to play the first round of Mario Kart. You’re all going to lose.” 

“In your dreams, Kuroo,” Futakuchi snorted. 

He’d never lose. He hadn’t lost in Mario Kart since he was a child. That was definitely something he’d appreciated about all those sleepovers that the volleyball club had had in high school. They’d improved his playing technique in everything, including video games. 

“It that a challenge?” 

Futakuchi grinned as he selected Luigi and adjusted his Kart how he usually had it. Five minutes later he was in the lead, Kuroo following close behind him as that raced around the rainbow road track. Bokuto had fallen off the track four times already, and Akaashi had taken pity on him as he took the remote and gained on the next closest players. Futakuchi had no idea where Konoha had been placing, but from the amount of cursing he’d been hearing from that end of the couch, he was either just behind himself and Kuroo, or he was dropping further and further behind everyone. 

A minute later he was standing up and doing a victory dance in front of Kuroo. He watched as a deep flush rose up over Kuroo’s cheeks. For someone who had seemed so calm and collected the first time they met, Kuroo sure was a giant dork. One who acted like he had a high school crush at that. 

Futakuchi swivelled his hips in a circle before passing his remote to Yaku and leaving to go to the kitchen. He could hear the laughter coming from the lounge as the group started to poke fun at Kuroo. He pulled a glass from the drying rack, filling it with water as he felt someone come up behind him. 

Hands fell on his hips as he sipped at his water, standing over the sink. 

“You know, we both know you’re not that smooth. You’ve more than proved yourself to be a giant dork tonight,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Kuroo’s groan had a laugh bubbling out of his throat. Someone was touchy about his inability to act cool in the face of an attractive person. 

“‘S not my fault,” Kuroo grumbled, his forehead dropping to Futakuchi’s shoulder with an awkward slouch. 

“Don’t try to blame me here. I’m innocent in this.” 

“Please, you knew what you were doing,” Kuroo’s breath tickled his neck. 

“Mm, maybe but that’s because you have no control. Nerd.” 

Futakuchi pulled himself away from Kuroo, swaying his hips as he walked back toward the lounge. It was going to be an interesting evening if he’d already had this effect on Kuroo. He couldn’t wait. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter this week! Apologies for that, I've been overloaded with assignments! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this weeks update! Don't forget to leave a comment~!

Futakuchi groaned as he woke up. His neck ached, and whatever was pushing on his bladder was heavy. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping it would wake him up a bit as he glanced down to see a head of spiked brown hair. 

Komi. 

Of course, the need to run to the toilet was not something that slipped his mind and he groaned as he pushed his coworkers head off of his stomach. He swung his legs over the side of the couch, managing to get himself into an upright position to run for the toilet. 

Running to the toilet and returning to the lounge, he found his space had been occupied by Komi, shifting in his sleep with his foot in Konoha’s face. The sight would have been hilarious if it weren’t for the dark brown eyes he saw watching him from the kitchen. 

“You’re up early,” he said to Kuroo, moving to get a glass of water. “Sleep well?” 

“You’re more pleasant in the morning,” Kuroo said, the frown in his face showing just how much of a morning person he was not. 

Futakuchi shrugged, sipping his water and looking at the wild bunch still asleep. Sawamura and Bokuto had obviously fallen asleep while watching a movie, both lying down on the floor with their arms pillowing their heads. Akaashi must have turned the movie off before he’d moved into Bokuto’s side with a blanket to cover them both, really he was the only sensible person in the room. Yaku and Kenma were curled together on a beanbag in the corner, and while Futakuchi had no doubt that it was completely platonic, he couldn’t deny how cute they looked together like that. He wished he could say that Konoha and Komi were cute like that, but staring at them, Komi’s foot in Konoha’s mouth, he really didn’t believe that. 

“I can’t believe you know Komi and Sawamura,” Futakuchi said quietly. 

He really didn’t want to wake anyone else, he already wished he wasn’t awake himself but his bladder had called. He shouldn’t have had so much water last night. 

“Yeah. I played volleyball against them in high school, and when I heard Sawamura had moved to Tokyo I got him to hang out a bit. Make sure he wasn’t lonely, ya know?” He nodded, encouraging Kuroo to continue. “Yeah well after that we started hanging out with Bokuto and Akaashi and then somehow Bokuto roped Konoha into it, and got me to invite Kenma and Yaku, and here we are. Regular guys night in.” 

Futakuchi snorted, the sound loud in the early morning stillness. Of course Kuroo would describe it like that. 

“Aren’t guys nights supposed to mean getting away from your partner to spend a night with your friends? I’m not sure, but isn’t it against the rules to have partners are guys night? Not that I’m complaining, everyone was cool, but shouldn’t you call it something else?” 

He knew he was rambling, and he’d blame the early hour, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop talking. Kuroo was nice when he wasn’t being a sarcastic asshole. 

He heard a quiet snort and glanced at Kuroo. He looked exhausted. 

“You may be right, but what would we call it instead?” 

Futakuchi pretended to think about it, exaggerating the tilt of his head. 

“Assholes anonymous.” 

Kuroo snorted, loudly earning himself some groans from the lounge as two of the bodies shifted. Futakuchi watched on amusedly as Bokuto’s arm moved to rest over Sawamura’s face, his elbow pressed into his nose. 

“That’s perfect. I don’t know what these guys have done to you, but you couldn’t have described them better,” Kuroo said. 

He was about to reply when his ringtone rang out through the room. He cursed himself for not turning it on silent as he ran toward the device on the table. It was too late though as heads started popping up around the room, complaining about the noise and no sleep. 

His hand closed around his phone, fingers already sliding across the screen to accept the call before he realised who was calling.  _ Mum _ . 

He’d managed to avoid answering her calls since he’d moved to Tokyo. Now he was going to be forced to sit through the conversation of hell. 

“Hello?” 

“So you do still answer your phone, Kenji. I thought after everything I’d done for you, you’d just up and left,” his mother said, her voice indicating that this wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation at all. “Well, no matter. How have you settled in? Is this job you got as good as you thought it would be? Any thoughts of moving back here? I’m sure you’re not making anywhere near enough money to survive.” 

Futakuchi ground his teeth together as he motioned that he was going to step outside onto the balcony for a bit. With the door closed safely behind him, he let a scowl slip on to his face, even though he knew it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like his mother could see him. 

“I’m fine mum,” he said, though she didn’t seem to listen. 

“Oh how terrible dear. Why don’t your father and I come visit this weekend? Yes? Wonderful.” 

Futakuchi felt his fingernails digging into his palm as he controlled his frustration as she continued. It was his mother, he had to be nice even when she was obviously not listening. He wouldn’t yell at her. Not while he was at Kuroo’s at the very least. 

“So we’ll see you on Friday night then. Don’t forget to pick us up from the station!” 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

He listened as the line went dead, his phone hanging limply in his hand. This was not what he wanted, not at all. Couldn’t they leave him alone for once in their lives? He was doing fine on his own. 

He sighed as he walked back into Kuroo’s apartment. He didn’t want to be there anymore. His morning had already been ruined by a phone call. 

“Hey Futakuchi, you alright?” Kuroo asked as soon as he’d walked into the kitchen. 

Futakuchi waved him off, trying not to worry too much about the look of concern Kuroo wore on his face. He couldn’t possibly look that miserably, surely. 

“I’m fine. I’m gonna head home though. Sleep a bit more and all that.” 

Kuroo nodded understandingly as he pulled his phone out. 

“Well, just in case, put your number in my phone and I’ll message you. If you need anything just let me know,” he winked.

Futakuchi let a smile slip onto his face as he entered his phone number. Kuroo was a dork and he appreciated that every bit. He handed the phone back to its owner as he lead them to the front door. 

“Don’t forget to text me,” he said as he walked over to his own front door. “Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to little ol’ me.”

The bark of a laugh Kuroo let out was worth the bad attempt at humour. He never did have good comedic moments in front of people he thought were hot. Obviously Kuroo was no exception to that rule. 

“Text you later Futakuchi.” 

“Yeah, you too.” 

And like that, he was back inside, staring at his own empty, much cleaner apartment. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> If none of you follow me on tumblr, I apologise for the lack of update last week! I was quite sick and didn't have a chance to write anything. As for this week, I apologise for such a short chapter. I broke my laptop and had to use my sisters this evening to quickly write up a chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment if you like it! 
> 
> P.S. The novel extract is in no way mine, I am currently reading Keigo Higashino's mystery novels and borrowed a short passage from it!

**From:** Kuroo   
_ So a little birdy told me your parents are coming to visit. _ _   
_ _ Sounds fun.  _

Futakuchi groaned as he read the message. It had been two days since the phone call with his mother, and was now two days until they would arrive to stay with him for the entire week. He’d already considered jumping off his balcony, but he thought that might be a bit dramatic. 

Since moving he’d felt happier than ever. His parents hadn’t been there to tell him that he was a terrible son, and they weren’t around to make him feel inferior. He was in control of his own life, and sure budgeting would never be his strong point, but the rent costs in this building were low which made things much easier. He just didn’t want to feel suffocated in his own home. 

**To:** Kuroo   
_ Don’t remind me. I’d rather they didn’t.  _

He sighed and put his phone down on the coffee table before him. The reminder that his parents were visiting left a sour taste in his mouth, the dinner he’d prepared no longer appealing as it sat half-eaten beside his phone. 

A book rested beside him on the couch, the pretty cover deceiving of the contents within. He was a firm believer that books should all look nice, especially the crime ones. No one wanted to read a book with an ugly cover, they were awful to look at. Who would want that on their bookshelf? 

He flipped the book open, ignoring his phone as it vibrated on the coffee table. If he ignored Kuroo long enough, maybe he’d stop pestering him about his parents visit. Maybe he’d let him hole himself up to spend time alone before he’d be in his own personal brand of hell for the next week. 

At least he’d still have work. Perhaps he could convince Komi to get dinner one night of the week, just so he wouldn’t have to deal with his parents telling him how disappointed they were with him. 

_...Yukiko had surprised Makoto by asking if she could get a job. One of her friends in the apparel business- _ Futakuchi jumped as a loud knock sounded on his front door, scaring him out of his reading. Surely it was too late for anyone he knew to be visiting, they may all be loud, but they weren’t rude enough to show up uninvited late in the evening. 

The knock sounded again, and Futakuchi groaned as he placed his bookmark back in the pages of his novel. He’d never get through this book if he kept getting interrupted. 

He moved toward the door, pulling it open quickly and raising his eyebrows at his visitor. Of course it was him, why wouldn’t it be? His neighbour really was the annoying type. Hot, and exactly his type, but he had terrible timing and that made him annoying. 

“Look what the cat dragged in,” he drawled as a grin broke onto Kuroo’s face. 

“And here I thought I’d offended you,” Kuroo said, his grin not wavering even when Futakuchi frowned at him. 

“Didn’t offend. Annoyed, maybe. You have awful timing, you know that?” 

He held the door open, gesturing for Kuroo to come in. The breeze outside was freezing and if Kuroo wanted to talk or hang out then they were going to do it in a heated room. 

He did  _ not _ look at the moulded shape of Kuroo’s body where his track pants hugged his lower half. He absolute  _ did not _ . He had class. 

He closed the door, following Kuroo into his lounge room where his neighbour was making himself comfortable on the couch. It would’ve been a nice sight if there was any space left for him on the couch. 

“So, was there anything you actually wanted?” Futakuchi asked, standing at the side of the couch. 

He crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow. Surely there was a reason for this visit. It wasn’t like Kuroo to show up with nothing to say, although he supposed that Kuroo could be wanting to bother him. He vaguely recalled Yaku and Konoha complaining about his lack of regard for boundaries when he was comfortable with someone. 

“Well, you see,” Kuroo started, his eyes flitting around the room as he spoke. “There was one thing, but you’re welcome to respond however you feel, by no means say yes because you feel like you need to. You know what actually, nevermind, this was a silly idea, I have no idea why-” 

“Kuroo, are you trying to ask me out?” 

Futakuchi knew he had a smile on his face, a genuine one. He couldn’t stop it from stretching across his face. Kuroo, the neighbour he thought was hot and who seemed to put others before himself most of the time, was potentially asking him out. Was there any downside to that? 

He smiled as red flooded Kuroo’s cheeks.

“If I were, hypothetically asking you out, what would you say?” 

Futakuchi pretended to think. He drew his eyebrows in, bit his cheek and looked toward a corner of the room with his head tilted. If Kuroo wasn’t going to ask him properly, then he’d definitely make this experience more painful for his senior. 

“I think you’d have to ask me and find out,” he settled with, allowing the smile to slip back onto his face. 

Kuroo’s being deflated slightly, as though in defeat. He wasn’t looking up at Futakuchi, and the brunet couldn’t help but feel a little bit angry at himself for making Kuroo’s hair look less fluffy than usual. 

“You know, I didn’t say I’d say no,” Futakuchi tried, moving to push Kuroo’s legs off the couch so he could sit down. “All you have to do is ask properly.” 

Kuroo looked up, his eyes meeting Futakuchi’s with a gleam of hope. It would have made for a lovely sight if it weren’t for the piercing shriek of his phone. He glanced at the caller ID, declining the call without hesitation and turning the device to airplane mode before looking back at Kuroo, whose cheeks were still tinted pink. 

“You can take that you know,” Kuroo said with his head turned away. 

Futakuchi shook his head. 

“I don't want to. Now are you going to ask properly or am I going to have to pour ice down your shirt for you to get up the nerve to do anything other than stare?” 

Kuroo smiled slightly, sitting up straighter as he asked what he’d obviously been wanting to. 

“Futakuchi, will you please go on a date with me?” 

Futakuchi rolled his eyes. Typical Kuroo. No class whatsoever. 

“Yes you giant shitmuffin. What would you like to do on this date though?” 

Kuroo looked like he had won the lottery as Futakuchi spoke. Surely he hadn’t been surprised after the build up to his asking. But then, Futakuchi supposed, it was Kuroo. You could never be sure if he was really that daft. 

“You’ll find out when we go. Sunday, 6pm. Dress warmly.” 

Futakuchi grinned. An excuse to get away from his parents for a night had presented itself. He couldn’t wait. 

“I’ll see you then.” 


End file.
